Soulless
by Sweet Anima
Summary: The night I was gonna commit suicide it just happened, that dreadful night changed my life.My name is Sakura and I'm about to tell you the story of how I became what I am: a disgusting creature, a bloodsucker, a god dammed vampire. AU, a lot of OOC.
1. Chapter 1

They were all gathered there, huge smiles plastered across their faces. Loud barks of laughter filled the place and it couldn't make me any sicker. They carefree attitude, their simple jokes, the positive energy they emanated, every. Single. Thing. they did disgusted me to no end. Yes, they _were _my friends, and _yes _I _used_ to love them, but right now… right now they are just shells of what's more precious to me: _blood. _

You could easily say that _I hate them._ Why? Because they made me apart, they abandoned me; they left me alone when I needed them the most! And then, ant then I was nothing… my parents were gone, I was depressed and about to kill myself.

But my misery wasn't about to end there, no! The night I was gonna commit suicide it just happened, that _dreadful_ night changed my life. That night I left everything behind to become someone else._ well actually something else_. But that's a minor fact right now.

My name is Sakura and I'm about to tell you the story of how I became what I am: a disgusting creature, a bloodsucker, a _god dammed vampire._


	2. Chapter 2

Well, hello to anyone who's reading this (: this is my first fanfic ever so if you had anything to say that will help me improve with my writing I'd love to hear about it.

Ages, relationships, placen and wel.. lots of things have been chaged here, so if you are confused about it, feel free to ask me

please enjoy, Anima

sclaimer: I don't own Naruto or lyrics of the song that might appear in the story.

* * *

"Come on girl!" Gaara cheered

"You can do this!" Tenten said

"HIGHER!" Neji scream with all his might

They were all yelling to encourage me

'_I can do this, I have to do this!'_ I thought to myself. But my body was saying otherwise. I was exhausted and I was loosing my control over the trapeze, but I refused to give up. This was the last practice before the show, and things must be done perfectly.

_Just go and leave this all behind_

'_Cause I swear (I swear)_

_I don't care_

_There! That's the sign! _I pushed the trapeze with my feet, and jumped into the air. The stunt was difficult but it was almost done, all I had to do was grab the bar once again and it was over. Just a little closer… _Oh god!_

"Oh my God!"

"SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING"

"SAKURA!"

Those were the last words I heard before everything turned black

Chapter 1: My life as an acrobat.

This is where I met all of them, my _dearest_ friends. Gymnastic has been my life since I was little. Having just turned 6, my momma signed me up to train with mad russian circus artist called Kakashi and since then, every single day of the week I'd train for about 3 to 4 hours trying to improve a bit more than the day before.

I'm not gonna lie to you, it wasn't easy! The training was just brutal, and having nothing but mean girls that would bully you or make fun of your mistakes all the time made it harder. Yet, I couldn't bring myself to really care about anything they said or did, except when _he_ took part in it.

His name was Sai and I had a huge crush on him. Sai-kun was the best of the class, being 3 years older than me, he had perfected the most difficult stuns at a very early age, so Kakashi- sensei would always ask him to come and help in the class. Sadly enough for me, he became friends with Tayuya and Amy, the girls who where in charge of making my existence unbearable. That's why class after class instead of helping us, he would sit with them and every single time Kakashi- sensei corrected me they'd laugh and make faces at me.

_CHILDISH! I know_

But what can I say? I was 6, they were 8 and he was 9. I guess that's what kids do.

Anyway, years went by just the same, I'd train, they'd bully me and I'd end up crying with my momma because of them. But not everything was that bad. Thanks to Kakashi's training; I was able to win several medals and trophies, at home that made momma proud and that was enough for me.

By the time I was 11, Kaka-sensei decided that I was good enough to change groups and be part of the permanent staff of Konoha, the circus that he was working with, being the director, manager, trainer all at the same time. He was doing an amazing job in there! And the best part of it: Sai was part of it too and Tayuya and Amy were left out of the group.

Life couldn't be better, Sai had begun to talk to me and be nicer. Even though they were at least 4 years older than me, everyone in the staff was absolutely nice and protecting over me. They'd call me little saku since I was a child in everyone's eye. There I met Neji Hyuga and the sand siblings: Sasori, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari with whom I became great friend the second we met. Luckily I became friends with most of the rest of the group and they taught me what ever they were good at and since I was a fast learner, with only 12 I had mastered trapeze, tissues, air loop, fast truck and was pretty good at jumping with ropes, contortion and human pyramids. So the following year I took part in most of the shows and had the time of my life performing and traveling, of course with the support of my momma because my father could bring himself to care.

We had just arrived from a two month tour when everything changed. Since the shows were a complete success lots of people became interested in joining so rehearsals were crowded with rookies and we'd have to teach them everything, that's when Tenten and Hinata came into my life, Two dark haired, shy sibling who were eager to learn and not flirt with who ever paid attention to them unlike most of the girls there, who join just because of the hot guys. We became friend instantly, we'd train together, then we would met and hang out along with the sand siblings and Neji. A few moths went by and a very hot day in the middle of summer, while Neji was giving us a ballet class to improve our performance, Sai showed up with someone trailing behind him. Tall, flawless pale skin, black hair spiked up on the back, and two bangs that framed the most beautiful black eyes I've ever seen in my life._ Omg! He's absolutely gorgeous _was my first thought as soon as I saw him

"Hey everyone!" with that he managed to stop all kind of movement in the room, since all became curious about the guy that came with Sai. "This is my cousin Sasuke Uchiha." _Sasuke huh?_ "Be nice to him since he'll start train with us from now on"

"Hey"

"Hello"

"What's up man?"

Everyone greeted him at the same time and started talking to him, introducing themselves and making a small talk before starting again with the training, but I just couldn't bring myself to utter a single word, and that made me feel absolutely stupid. So I did what I always do when I feel stupid, scowl.

Suddenly a strong arm wrapped around my neck in a chocking lock and someone started to mess with my long hair which took me ages to tie up since it reached past my butt.

"What the fuck?"

"heeeeyyy Sis! What's up with that scowl? Don't like my cousin? because if you don't like him, you and I are gonna have a real problem y'know?" yeaah, I pretty much was over my crush on him and with time we became buddies for crime and would play pranks on everyone, even between ourselves. We were like brother and sister.

"Fuuuuckkk, Sai! Ya know how hard is to tie my hair! Let me go dammit!"

"No way in hell! Are you insane? As soon as I let you go, you're gonna hit me, and you hit pretty hard when you're mad at me"

I started pulling really hard to get out of the headlock but he wouldn't let me go. I was growing tired so I rested a little bit and pushed with all the strength I had left. At that very moment Sai chose to let me go and I fell backwards and on top of someone.

"Gosh! Sorry, Sai was being an asshole again" I said trying to get up and clean myself.

"Then I apologize for my cousin behavior" a smooth deep voice said below me. I froze on my spot and look down to see Sasuke sprawled on his back staring at me. I immediately started apologizing and bowing as deep as I could while sending strong glares in Sai's direction, who was holding his stomach for laughing so hard. I offered my hand at him and helped him stand up. "My name is Sasuke, but you know that already I guess. I'm sure I didn't hear yours though"

"O-oh, ummm I-I'm Sakura but everyone calls me Saku. Welcome to Konoha" I said while shaking his hand in a stiff, awkward way.

That was the first time I met him, and after that everything fell back into the same old routine, except now Sasuke was part of it too. At first it was really hard for me to focus, I had a mayor crush on him and whenever we were on the same room I'd become pretty much useless. So I'd play angry on him and hardly ever talk to him. Stupid move, I'm aware of that! But what would you have done if you were in my place? I was 14, he was 20. I couldn't let myself get closer to him, because I knew a guy of his age would never lay eyes on me, much less fall in love and a one side love was the last thing I needed

None the less, time worked his little magic and a year latter, I found myself being his best friend. Oh yeah! And I was in love with him and he was absolutely in love with me… yeah, Right! Truth be told, Sasuke was dating a redheaded called Karin. THE MOST ANNOYING BITCH I'VE EVER MET! She would get jealous whenever Sasu would hang out with us, start accusing him of cheating on her, and she even wouldn't let him text me! I mean come on! It's not like he likes me. I'm his little best friend, as she would say it _a child. _And since Sasuke was such a gentleman, he stopped hanging out with us outside the training. And with that Karin earned the hatred of every single person of Konoha.

Then, luckily for all of us, Karin decided to study abroad and we would only see her on summer. Of course Sasuke was pretty depressed about it, but we all helped him out of it.

After that, once again everything went back to normal. Or at least that's what I thought.


End file.
